


Come on Buck! For America!

by Lady_Nightshade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is so done, For America!, Gen, Picture, backpack leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a picture of that time Bucky got Steve a backpack leash when he realized there was no way to prevent Steve from wandering off for America.  Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr from verysharpteeth:</p><p>Bucky: “Let’s hear it for Captain America!….Who I told to stay home. Who let crazy scientists experiment on him even when a stiff breeze could snap him in two. WHO I APPARENTLY NEED TO GET A BACKPACK LEASH FOR.”</p><p>There may be a story following soon... consider this the preview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Buck! For America!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post and just had to draw it out lol. This is the result. Bucky is so done.

Remember when Bucky decided to get Steve a backpack leash when he realized he couldn't keep Steve from wandering off for America?  Yeah, good times.

Steve: "Come on Buck!  For America!  
Bucky: *Sigh*

* * *

 

Inspired by a Tumblr post by verysharpteeth: 

> Bucky: “Let’s hear it for Captain America!….Who I told to stay home. Who let crazy scientists experiment on him even when a stiff breeze could snap him in two. WHO I APPARENTLY NEED TO GET A BACKPACK LEASH FOR.”


End file.
